Just Watch the Fireworks
by illyna
Summary: Beatrix loves fireworks. Some fluff for the New Year. Steiner/Beatrix.


**Just Watch the Fireworks**

_Here in center frame_

_There's only air_

_Just enough space to fit_

Giddy. That was the word he thought -as he watched her weave and dip and twirl around the tower, head thrown back to the night sky. Moonlight was bouncing off chestnut curls as she moved; a blithe waltz to the sound of delighted gasps and giggles. Her breaths were icy wraiths in the cold winter air. Spots of colour weaved along her cheekbones from the chill. The sword of her station lay abandoned against the low turret wall. For the first time in his memory Beatrix seemed young and carefree, the troubles of a nation slipping from her shoulders as she danced.

She was beautiful.

A myriad of sparks fell like stardust from the sky above her and she clapped her hands in delight. He felt the rumble of detonation deep in his bones.

A pirouette and she caught sight of him, standing in the half shadow of the door. In the gleam of the following explosion she darted toward him. Her smile was infectious.

"I love fireworks."

The next firecracker sent wheeling rainbows skittering over the battlements and she was off; skipping like a child, her face upturned in wonderment. He stepped to join her in the wintry air - her enthusiasm warming him to the core. There had been so much pain in the last months; but at this joyous heralding of the year's end hope fluttered in his chest.

Beatrix rushed to the tower's edge as the strains of the band below changed to indicate the lighting of the ground show. She scooted perilously over the fortification in her haste to get a good view. Before Steiner realised he found himself beside her, arm wrapped securely about her waist.

He merely smirked at her surprise and gently patted her right cheek. "Depth perception General. I am certain that Alexandria's finest would rather not meet her end tipping herself off a castle wall."

The rather charming blush that graced her face only made his smile wider. She did not pull away as he thought she might (they were still technically on duty after all), but settled back into the embrace, resting her head upon his collarbone. She was humming softly under her breath to the music, eye cast to the heavens above watching the spectacular show. Steiner could not look away from the sight of her looking so serene.

"When I was a girl back in Treno I used to climb the walls with my father to see the noble's firework displays." She said between bangs. "He would hold onto me so tightly to make sure I would not fall. I felt so safe with him… so happy."

Steiner remained silent. Neither of them usually spoke of their history, old scars making them skirt around issues too painful to voice. This was the first occasion Beatrix had alluded to the past and not sounded bitter. She had eased one gloved hand into his whilst speaking and he squeezed it gently. Staring up into space lost in thought, a smile playing upon her lips as she remembered better times.

"When we wed I will fill the sky with fireworks." He said softly.

Volley after volley of sparklers whooshed past splitting the sky. The two of them stood huddled together, lost both in the awe of the display and their own dreams. Below them voices rose to start a count from ten, rising to a crescendo of screaming goodwill as the church bells below struck midnight. A colossal inferno shot across the atmosphere scattering sparks of red and blue in its wake.

"Happy New Year," Beatrix murmured. She turned and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of Steiner's jaw.

And then she was gone. In one smooth movement she slid on the façade of General once again, striding across the tower with Save the Queen at her hip. She paused at the stairs to toss her hair over her shoulder.

"By the way, the answer is yes, Captain."

Steiner's brow crinkled in confusion. "Yes?"

The smile reappeared. "I was under the impression that you just proposed to me."

And with that she vanished down the stairs leaving Steiner stuttering behind her.

* * *

_Lyrics/Title = Just Watch the Fireworks by Jimmy Eat World. FFIX = Square Enix. Crazy, New Year, out of character fluff = me._

_Just a little silly something to make you smile. Happy New Year all! _

_illy x_


End file.
